Throughout this specification, including any claims which follow, unless the context requires otherwise, the word “comprise,” and variations such as “comprises” and “comprising,” will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated integer or step or group of integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other integer or step or group of integers or steps.
It must be noted that, as used in the specification and any appended claims, the singular forms “a,” “an,” and “the” include plural referents unless the context clearly dictates otherwise. Thus, for example, reference to “a pharmaceutical carrier” includes mixtures of two or more such carriers, and the like.
Ranges are often expressed herein as from “about” one particular value, and/or to “about” another particular value. When such a range is expressed, another embodiment includes from the one particular value and/or to the other particular value. Similarly, when values are expressed as approximations, by the use of the antecedent “about,” it will be understood that the particular value forms another embodiment.
Methylhioninium Chloride (MTC) (Also Known as Methylene Blue)
Methylhioninium Chloride (MTC) (also known as Methylene blue (MB); methylthionine chloride; tetramethylthionine chloride; 3,7-bis(dimethylamino) phenothiazin-5-ium chloride; C.I. Basic Blue 9; tetramethylthionine chloride; 3,7-bis(dimethylamino) phenazathionium chloride; Swiss blue; C.I. 52015; C.I. Solvent Blue 8; aniline violet; and Urolene Blue®) is a low molecular weight (319.86), water soluble, tricyclic organic compound of the following formula:

Methylhioninium Chloride (MTC) (also known as Methylene Blue), perhaps the most well known phenothiazine dye and redox indicator, has also been used as an optical probe of biophysical systems, as an intercalator in nanoporous materials, as a redox mediator, and in photoelectrochomic imaging.
See, for example, Colour Index (Vol. 4, 3rd edition, 1971) and Lillie et al., 1979, and references cited therein.
MTC was first described in a German Patent in 1877 (Badische Anilin-und Soda-Fabrik, 1877). In that patent, MTC was synthesized by nitrosylation of dimethylaniline, subsequent reduction to form N,N-dimethyl-1,4-diaminobenzene, and subsequent oxidative coupling in the presence of hydrogen sulphide (H2S) and iron(III) chloride (FeCl3).
Bernthsen described subsequent studies of MTC and methods for its synthesis (see Bernthsen, 1885a, 1885b, 1889).
Fierz-David and Blangley, 1949, also describes methods for the synthesis of MTC from dimethylaniline, as illustrated in the following scheme

In step (a), nitrosodimethylaniline is prepared from dimethylaniline by treatment with nitrite (NaNO2) in aqueous acid (HCl) solution. In step (b), the nitroso compound is reduced to form p-aminodimethylaniline in aqueous acid (HCl) solution using zinc dust solution. In steps (c), (d), and (e), the p-aminodimethylaniline is oxidized in aqueous acid solution with another molecule of dimethylaniline, and simultaneously a thiosulfonic acid group is introduced; the ring is then closed using manganese dioxide or copper sulfate. More specifically, a clear neutral solution of p-aminodimethylaniline is acidified (H2SO4), and a non-reducing zinc chloride solution is added (ZnCl2 with Na2Cr2O7). Aluminium thiosulfate (Al2(S2O3)3) and sodium thiosulfate (Na2S2O3) are added. Sodium dichromate (Na2Cr2O7) is added. The mixture is heated and aerated. Dimethylaniline is added. Sodium dichromate (Na2Cr2O7) is added. The mixture is heated, and becomes dark greenish-blue in colour due to the formation of the thiosulfonic acid of Bindschedler green. Manganese dioxide or copper sulfate is added, and the mixture heated, and the dye precipitates from the concentrated zinc chloride solution.
Very similar synthesis methods are described in the Colour Index (Vol. 4, 3rd edition, 1971), p. 4470.
Masuya et al., 1992, describe certain phenothiazine derivatives, and methods for their preparation and use in photodynamic therapy of cancer and in immunoassays utilizing chemiluminescence. The compounds are prepared by routes similar to those discussed above.
Leventis et al., 1997, describe methods for the synthesis of certain MTC analogs, which employ phenothiazine as a starting material and which add the desired 3,7-substituents by halogenation followed by amination. The authors assert that MTC is synthesized commercially by oxidation of N,N-dimethyl-p-phenylene diamine with Na2Cr2O7 in the presence of Na2S2O3, followed by further oxidation in the presence of N,N-dimethylamine.
Marshall and Lewis, 1975a, describes the purification of commercial MTC and Azure B by solvent extraction and crystallisation. They assert that aqueous MTC/Azure B mixtures at a buffered pH of 9.5 can be separated by extraction with carbon tetrachloride. The carbon tetrachloride removes the Azure B while leaving the MTC in the aqueous layer. They further assert that low temperature crystallisation of MTC at a concentration of 0.25 N with hydrochloric acid removes metal contaminants. However, the organic purity analysis reported therein is based on thin-layer chromatography, which is not suitable for quantification. Also, the microanalysis for sulphated ash does not indicate a metal free sample. (The preferred technique in 1975 was atomic absorption.)
Marshall and Lewis, 1975b, describes the analysis of metal contaminants in commercial thiazine dyes by atomic absorption spectrophotometry. They report 38 samples with metal concentrations that vary widely between 0.02% and 25.35% of individual samples; the metals examined were iron, potassium, sodium and zinc. They also report that other metals may be present which were not analysed. Aluminium, chromium, manganese, and copper, are all involved in synthetic procedures for MTC and are almost certain to be present. Importantly, they report large variations in the metal content of commercial samples of MTC.
Lohr et al., 1975, describes the purification of Azure B by column chromatography, specifically by separation to isolate the desired product followed by ion exchange back to the chloride. They assert that other cationic dyes such as MTC can be purified by this method. However, column chromatography is not a suitable method for the purification of MTC on a large scale.
Fierz-David et al., 1949, describes the synthesis of the zinc chloride double salt of MTC and the removal of zinc by chelation with sodium carbonate followed by filtration to generate zinc free methylene blue. However, the authors acknowledge that this technique cannot be used on a large scale, because the yields are poor.
MTC is currently used to treat methemoglobinemia (a condition that occurs when the blood cannot deliver oxygen where it is needed in the body). MTC is also used as a medical dye (for example, to stain certain parts of the body before or during surgery); a diagnostic (for example, as an indicator dye to detect certain compounds present in urine); a mild urinary antiseptic; a stimulant to mucous surfaces; a treatment and preventative for kidney stones; and in the diagnosis and treatment of melanoma.
MTC has been used to treat malaria either singly (Guttmann & Ehrlich, 1891) or in combination with chloroquine (Schirmer et al. 2003; Rengelhausen et al. 2004). Malaria in humans is caused by one of four protozoan species of the genus Plasmodium: P. falciparum, P. vivax, P. ovale, or P. malariae. All species are transmitted by the bite of an infected female Anopheles mosquito. Occasionally, transmission occurs by blood transfusion, organ transplantation, needle-sharing, or congenitally from mother to fetus. Malaria causes 300-500 million infections worldwide and approximately 1 million deaths annually. Drug resistance, however is a major concern and is greatest for P. falciparum, the species that accounts for almost all malaria-related deaths. Drugs or drug combinations that are currently recommended for prophylaxis of malaria include chloroquine/proguanil hydrochloride, mefloquine, doxycycline and primaquine.
MTC (under the name Virostat, from Bioenvision Inc., New York) has shown potent viricidal activity in vitro. Specifically Virostat is effective against viruses such as HIV and West Nile Virus in laboratory tests. West Nile virus (WNV) is a potentially serious illness affecting the central nervous system. The large majority of infected people will show no visible symptoms or mild flu-like symptoms such as fever and headache. About one in 150 will develop severe symptoms including tremors, convulsions, muscle weakness, vision loss, numbness, paralysis or coma. Generally, WNV is spread by the bite of an infected mosquito, but can also spread through blood transfusions, organ transplants, breastfeeding or during pregnancy from mother to child. Virostat is also currently in clinical trials for the treatment of chronic Hepatitis C. Hepatitis C is a viral infection of the liver. The virus, HCV, is a major cause of acute hepatitis and chronic liver disease, including cirrhosis and liver cancer. HCV is spread primarily by direct contact with human blood. The major causes of HCV infection worldwide are use of unscreened blood transfusions, and re-use of needles and syringes that have not been adequately sterilized. The World Health Organization has declared hepatitis C a global health problem, with approximately 3% of the world's population infected with HCV and it varies considerably by region. The prevalence in the US is estimated at 1.3% or approximately 3.5 million people. Egypt has a population of approximately 62 million and contains the highest prevalence of hepatitis C in the world, estimated at over 20% of the nation's approximately 62 million people.
MTC, when combined with light, can prevent the replication of nucleic acid (DNA or RNA). Plasma, platelets and red blood cells do not contain nuclear DNA or RNA. When MTC is introduced into the blood components, it crosses bacterial cell walls or viral membrane then moves into the interior of the nucleic acid structure. When activated with light, the compounds then bind to the nucleic acid of the viral or bacterial pathogen, preventing replication of the DNA or RNA. Because MTC designed to inactivate pathogens, it has the potential to reduce the risk of transmission of pathogens that would remain undetected by testing.
MTC and derivatives thereof (e.g., “diaminophenothiazinium compounds”) have been found to be useful in the treatment of tauopathies (such as, for example, Alzheimer's disease) (see, for example, Wischik, C. M., et al., 1996, 2002).
Oral and parenteral formulations of MTC are commercially available in the United States, usually under the name Urolene Blue®. However, these formulations contain substantial amounts of metal impurities. These impurities are highly undesirable, and many (e.g., including Al, Cr, Fe, Cu) exceed the safety limits set by European health agencies.
Consequently, there is a great need for higher purity (e.g., pharmaceutical grade purity, e.g., a purity safe for human consumption, e.g., with low or reduced metal content) diaminophenothiazinium compounds, including MTC.
The inventors have developed methods for the synthesis of diaminophenothiazinium compounds (including MTC), that yield products with extremely high purity and in particular, products with extremely low levels of undesired impurities (both organic and metal) that meet (and often exceed) the safety limits set by European health agencies (e.g., the European Pharmacopoeia).
Without exaggeration, MTC prepared by the methods described herein is the purest available worldwide.